Boo
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: When Boo opens the door of her closet, she expects to see 'kitty' and not the bogeyman.


**Boo!**

Pitch was standing in the closet of a little girl. It was very dark in there, so it was a great place for Pitch to hide. He had been waiting there for a child to scare.

Suddenly a monster and a little girl walked out of the closet and entered the room. Pitch could have sworn that they haven't been in the closet.

The monster was large and hairy. He was blue with purple spots and he had periwinkle eyes. He also had curved horns, white claws, razor sharp fangs and white spikes that ran down his backside to the end of his dinosaur-like tail and had a large, furry belly. The monster was two heads taller than Pitch.

The little girl was just two years old. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had two little pony tails in her hair. She wore a pink dress, a purple legging and white socks.

The girl was the one, who entered the room first. She was happily running through the room and laughing out of joy. Oh, how Pitch hated that sound.

The girl ran back to the closet and pulled the monster out of the closet by his finger. Pitch was starting to wonder how that was even possible, since they had never been in the closet.

The girl then ran to a teddy bear lying on the ground and gave it to the monster, while, saying something in a baby language.

Soon the monster had almost all her toys in his hands. The monster had an expression on his face that made clear that he had trouble with something.

"Okay, well.. Boo. That's very nice." The monster said. Pitch couldn't believe his ears. Did the monster just call the toddler Boo?

The monster started to smile. Now Pitch could see almost every razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Okay, come here Boo." The monster said, while he walked to her. He took the girl in his hands with the toys and held her up. He walked a little bit around while his arms went up and down. This made the girl only happier.

Then the monster lay the girl on the bed, so it must be her room. The monster did the blanket over the legs of the girl, who was still laughing to Pitch's dismay.

The monster put the teddy bear next to the girl, while he mumbled something that made her smile.

The girl said something and pointed towards the door of the closet. Pitch hoped that monsters needed to believe in things too, otherwise he was in big trouble. The monster looked at the closet in the direction of Pitch.

The monster looked back at the girl and said, "Nothing is going to come out of the closet to scare you, right.". The girl nodded very, hard with her head and made a uhm sound.

The monster gently touched the chin of the girl and said, "Goodbye Boo." The girl laid her hand on the hand of the monster and said, "Kitty." That wasn't a good nickname for a monster.

The monster stroked the head of the girl and said, "Kitty has to go."

Not much later the girl stood up and they both hugged each other. The monster closed his eyes.

When he had opened them again, they stopped hugging. The monster put the girl back in her bed, stood up and walked to the closet. Pitch thought that the monster was going to do something to him, but the monster didn't. In fact he stopped in the opening of the door of the closet and just looked at the girl.

Then he closed the door and disappeared in front of Pitch's eyes.

"That was strange." Pitch whispered very soft. He was going to wait for the girl to fall asleep, so he could do his thing.

Pitch was lost in his thought for a moment, so he didn't notice the footsteps of the little girl, who was walking to the closet.

Suddenly she opened the door of the closet and said, "Boo." Pitch was startled by the boo of the girl and did a few steps back.

The girl looked up with fear at Pitch and quickly closed the door. She ran to her bed and went under the blankets.

"Kitty." The girl said panicked and scared.

Pitch started to smile a wicked smile as he walked out of the closet into the room of the girl, but unlucky for him the sun started to set and light came into the room.

Pitch started to curse very soft and then he disappeared into the shadows.

A few minutes later, the little girl finally put the blankets of her head and looked around the room. There was no bogeyman in her room anymore.

"Bogey?" The little girl asked unsure. She waited a few more minutes, but no one came. She looked under her bed, but he wasn't there too. This meant that she was save and no one came to scare her, just like the monster had said.


End file.
